


糖系美魔女与魔法使-DK

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 升官发财，迎娶魔女，继承宫殿，成为人生赢家！





	糖系美魔女与魔法使-DK

朵丽斯 上午1:50  
糖系美魔女  
  
汪汪 上午1:50  
我有个以前的掳朋友  
  
SERAPH 上午1:50  
想起die好想起立拍掌Die call 10分钟  
  
汪汪 上午1:50  
现在好难接受die变总受的事实  
  
汪汪 上午1:51  
她以前是kq  
  
汪汪 上午1:51  
dts的  
  
SERAPH 上午1:51  
现在也可以D all啦。  
  
SERAPH 上午1:51  
魔女有魔力  
  
SERAPH 上午1:52  
魔女拨一下金色卷发，向匍匐在地的贱民原氏递出优美的手  
  
SERAPH 上午1:53  
“看在你身体精壮的份上，就安排你负责暖床吧。”  
  
SERAPH 上午1:54  
旁边的魔法使薰笑着摇了摇头，大人果然还是喜欢这种类型呢。  
  
汪汪 上午1:54  
敏敏说床是京京么？我要只暖京京  
  
汪汪 上午1:54  
[表情符號]  
  
SERAPH 上午1:55  
然后原氏被带进宫殿，沐浴更衣，里里外外的清洗干净  
  
SERAPH 上午1:55  
被喂了特制的魔法药，放平在魔女床上  
  
SERAPH 上午1:55  
然后魔女就可以为所欲为了（x  
  
SERAPH 上午1:58  
魔女采阳补阴（？），宫殿内彻夜响着原氏低沉难听的呻吟……。魔法使和他的徒弟京为宫殿护卫，京不小心瞄了一眼飘荡着红色纱帐的内殿  
  
SERAPH 上午1:58  
被健壮具有爆发力的年轻躯体深深吸引  
  
SERAPH 上午1:59  
薰把他带到庭院外，告诉他，那不是他应该想的。  
  
汪汪 上午1:59  
他应该把自己想要的抢过来  
  
汪汪 上午2:00  
光看是不行的  
  
SERAPH 上午2:00  
薰心里暗暗叹气，虽说是他的徒弟，但这个宫殿的所有东西都属于魔女。  
  
汪汪 上午2:00  
但他心里有个梦想  
  
SERAPH 上午2:00  
京长大了也是要送到魔女的紧身裤下的。  
  
汪汪 上午2:00  
薰希望魔女只成为他一个人的  
  
SERAPH 上午2:01  
来，你的梦想是什么。  
  
汪汪 上午2:01  
我的梦想是升官发财，迎娶魔女，继承宫殿，成为人生赢家！  
  
SERAPH 上午2:01  
与其说是梦想，不如说是奢望罢？薰自嘲。  
  
SERAPH 上午2:01  
噗  
  
SERAPH 上午2:01  
好的，来。  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
所以抓住机会就要上  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
自己徒弟也大了  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
是时候开始反抗魔女了  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
怎么反抗呢？先从跟魔女抢男人开始吧  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
魔女没有了男人，就没有精气了  
  
汪汪 上午2:02  
没有精气就会变弱  
  
汪汪 上午2:03  
好的徒弟  
  
汪汪 上午2:03  
从今以后魔女的每一个男人你都要勾引！  
  
SERAPH 上午2:03  
于是京练就了一身妖娆身法  
  
汪汪 上午2:04  
变成了skky的京京  
  
SERAPH 上午2:04  
柔若无骨又风情万种，让人欲仙欲死  
  
汪汪 上午2:04  
一言不合就脱衣服跳舞  
  
SERAPH 上午2:04  
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
SERAPH 上午2:04  
成了魔女旗下首席歌姬  
  
SERAPH 上午2:05  
魔女：说好的我君临天下呢？  
  
汪汪 上午2:05  
还画沟吸引男人  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:08  
长住滴露寺  
  
SERAPH 下午3:11  
魔女也不是一定要日御千夫，只是他生来被魔皇对头下了寒毒，生命攸关，不得已为之。  
  
汪汪 下午3:12  
需要男人取暖  
  
汪汪 下午3:12  
师傅也可以啊  
  
汪汪 下午3:13  
魔皇是中村姐姐么？  
  
SERAPH 下午3:13  
魔法使薰多年来一直研究破解之法，终于从前代魔法使松本留下的奥义中找到了破解  
  
SERAPH 下午3:13  
师傅比较虚。。  
  
SERAPH 下午3:13  
可能满足不了他?  
  
汪汪 下午3:13  
只是取暖，可以生火啊！  
  
SERAPH 下午3:14  
寒毒由内而外侵蚀魔力，不是盖个棉被能解决的，小孩子懂什么  
  
SERAPH 下午3:18  
破解的方法是将绝对忠诚并出生在春天的纯阳之人的血液混合魔界三大神物结晶，以黑魔法提炼加持，喝上7749日，可解毒转换体质  
  
SERAPH 下午3:18  
(瞎扯  
  
SERAPH 下午3:20  
这日魔女兴高采烈邀魔法使和歌姬们一起作乐游玩  
  
SERAPH 下午3:21  
旗下首席魔法使薰却只在旁边笑着围观  
  
SERAPH 下午3:21  
魔女再三邀请也不肯登台奏乐  
  
SERAPH 下午3:22  
魔女怒了，扇了他一掌。薰抬手擦调唇边血迹，魔女才发现他的右手缠住绷带  
  
SERAPH 下午3:23  
一手抓过他的右手，质问这是怎么回事？  
  
SERAPH 下午3:24  
薰手腕抽痛，却只是笑着说臣下不小心磕伤了。  
魔力随着血液流逝，作法又损耗大量精力的事情又怎么能让他知道，更不能让魔宫的其他人知道，不然首席魔法使的位置马上有人取而代之，更无法近距离留在魔女身边  
  
SERAPH 下午3:33  
薰看着镜子中曾经意气风发的脸，现在脸色蜡眼圈深陷，发色干枯变黄  
  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:37  
会不会被美魔女嫌弃然后打入冷宫[貼圖]  
  
SERAPH 下午3:37  
这样的样子怎么配站在美丽的魔女身边呢。  
于是向魔法左使心夜魔法易容的药物  
  
SERAPH 下午3:37  
心夜狐疑地把药物配制好交给薰  
  
SERAPH 下午3:37  
一向不在意外貌仪容都薰怎么也开始要化妆了  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:38  
会不会把奇怪的配方搞错了给薰  
  
SERAPH 下午3:39  
看他的脸色只觉得病得不轻。但有什么病是魔法使大人也克制不了的?  
他担心地提议薰，如果实在病的厉害要么请魔女殿下给他施法  
  
SERAPH 下午3:39  
就是给了他一些香奈儿的粉底安娜苏的腮红，应该不碍事吧……  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:44  
哈哈哈  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:45  
但是后来太严重 不得不上接口妆  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:45  
裂口妆  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:46  
对外声称转look  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:46  
其实是病容自己没办法用日常妆来盖住  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:46  
于是魔女在某一天晚上去找薰  
  
朵丽斯 下午3:47  
发现已经卸妆而且剃了胡子的烤炉  
  
SERAPH 下午3:52  
看起来纯良无害，近身感受不到身为魔界top2的魔力脉冲  
  
SERAPH 下午3:53  
魔女反锁上门，张开结界，今天一定要搞明白自己的首席魔法使发生了什么事  
  
汪汪 下午4:02  
哇  
  
朵丽斯 下午4:52  
逼急了烤炉会被泼卸妆水的  
  
朵丽斯 下午4:52  
但魔女心里只有担心  
  
朵丽斯 下午4:53  
顾不得那么多  
  
朵丽斯 下午4:54  
抓起了魔法使冰冷的手  
  
汪汪 下午5:00  
这样的魔法师哪里形容枯槁  
  
汪汪 下午5:00  
很帅啊  
  
SERAPH 下午5:41  
剧情需要嘛  
  
朵丽斯 下午9:53  
让魔女渡点仙气给魔法使  
  
汪汪 下午9:55  
补魔  
  
朵丽斯 下午9:55  
意味深长的微笑.jpg  
  
朵丽斯 下午9:59  
仔细摸魔法使的右手  
  
朵丽斯 下午9:59  
用爱的光波来治疗一下  
  
汪汪 下午10:06  
不如直接注入精气算了  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:06  
抓起烤炉的手 吹了吹 “痛痛飞走！”  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:06  
嗯！  
  
汪汪 下午10:07  
只是吹了吹？！  
  
汪汪 下午10:07  
烤炉觉得自己活不长了  
  
汪汪 下午10:07  
需要更多的精气  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:07  
谁知  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:07  
美魔女突然壁咚烤炉  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:08  
说“告诉我真相……到底怎么了” 换上认真脸  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:08  
深邃的眼神 楚楚可怜的神情  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:08  
烤炉不由得动摇了  
  
汪汪 下午10:09  
你的男人被我徒弟勾引光了  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:09  
（主要是老年人受不了壁咚  
  
汪汪 下午10:09  
其实现在每晚帮你补魔的都是我  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:10  
美魔女伸手抚上魔法使的脸 坏坏地说“我一直都知道啊”  
  
汪汪 下午10:10  
现在我已经不行了  
  
汪汪 下午10:10  
你可能要找新的魔法使了  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:13  
“凭你现在的力量，根本不足矣担任首席魔法使了，明天起你就不再担任首席魔法使，由心夜来代替！”  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:14  
烤炉从魔女手掌里抽回自己的手，倚着墙苦笑  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:15  
“今晚开始当我的专属暖床，魔法使就不要再想了”  
  
汪汪 下午10:17  
哇  
  
汪汪 下午10:18  
烤炉甩了魔女一巴掌  
  
汪汪 下午10:18  
我才不要沦为你的玩物！就算我当不了魔法使我也有我的尊严！  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:21  
“居然舍得打我，不是每天晚上给我补魔？”  
  
汪汪 下午10:24  
补魔是一回事！单纯的泄欲是另一回事！  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:27  
“那我帮你补一补” 放出美魔女の微笑  
  
SERAPH 下午10:34  
魔女制住薰挣扎的双手，长腿硬卡进薰腿间  
  
SERAPH 下午10:34  
薰骂人了(  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:35  
“come on baby!" 魔女化身英语boy  
  
SERAPH 下午10:35  
“好，fuck me……”  
这样说着的魔女低头含住魔法使薄情的双唇  
  
汪汪 下午10:36  
补起来！！  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:37  
双臂环住魔法使  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:37  
摁在墙上  
  
新车手 下午10:39  
魔女松了松衣领  
  
汪汪 下午10:39  
把身体挤进烤炉的双腿里  
  
汪汪 下午10:39  
从来没有魔法使敢打我  
  
汪汪 下午10:39  
很好，你成功吸引了我的注意  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:42  
好好帮我们的前首席魔法使补一补  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:55  
反正都卸好妆了 先亲亲脸呀  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:56  
魔女一手抓住烤炉的小脸  
  
朵丽斯 下午10:56  
然后我们开始飙车啦~  
  
SERAPH 下午10:59  
来吧我系好了安全带  
  
新车手 下午10:59  
来吧我拉紧扶手了  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:02  
魔女修长手指强行伸入薰的口腔里  
  
SERAPH 下午11:02  
魔女舌头轻轻舔薰的侧脸，舌尖尝到对方轻微地颤抖  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:03  
“给你看看每天补魔的效果哦”  
  
SERAPH 下午11:03  
手指搅弄湿热的口腔  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:14  
然后强行脱下薰的深色上衣  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:15  
露出来胸口和肩膀的纹身  
  
SERAPH 下午11:17  
“说来，我有好多年没有好好看过你的身体呢……”  
  
汪汪 下午11:17  
魔女的小触手是不是可以出来帮手  
  
SERAPH 下午11:17  
魔女回忆起大家小时候一起上魔法学校的时光  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:19  
哈哈啊哈哈小触手是什么 从头发里伸出来吗  
  
汪汪 下午11:20  
头发变长  
  
SERAPH 下午11:20  
甩一甩头发，拔下一小撮头毛  
  
汪汪 下午11:20  
伸去握住小小薰  
  
新车手 下午11:21  
变出十几个魔女吗（x）  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:21  
影分身  
  
汪汪 下午11:21  
十几个魔女也只有一个薰哇  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:21  
用你帮我补魔的力量帮你补回来  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:26  
手指搅完舌头拔出来 低头看到前魔法使胯下有起来一点弧度了  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:27  
坏心地把手指上的律液蹭到薰的胸前  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:27  
各种抹 各种玩弄  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:29  
“够了……！”  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:32  
老年人受不了了 老脸一红想捡起地上的衣服赶紧躲开  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:33  
魔女看着眼前人明显红着的脸  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:33  
“这是你的房间，想到哪里去？我的房间吗？”  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:34  
何况魔女已经在进房间的时候布下了结界  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:34  
除非他自己解除，谁也不能随意进出  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:35  
薰烦躁地别开脸  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:36  
走到门口  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:37  
谁知门真的开不了  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:38  
然后被强行拦腰抱起摔床上了  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:39  
（强行  
  
汪汪 下午11:45  
压他！上他！操他！  
  
汪汪 下午11:46  
千万不要放过他！  
  
汪汪 下午11:46  
没力气了还有按摩棒啊！  
  
汪汪 下午11:46  
【混乱邪恶】  
  
SERAPH 下午11:46  
魔女有的是力气www  
  
新车手 下午11:47  
话说是死薰还是薰死？0 0  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:47  
都吃  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:47  
不挑食  
  
新车手 下午11:47  
我也不挑，不过想弄清楚先_(:з)[貼圖])_  
  
汪汪 下午11:47  
这个情况了  
  
汪汪 下午11:47  
还看不出来？  
  
新车手 下午11:48  
看不出来（x）  
  
新车手 下午11:49  
嗯所以是死薰？  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:49  
魔女开始诱惑烤炉  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:49  
把烤炉压在身下  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:51  
衣服滑下来露出肩膀  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:52  
“你现在身体的情况不需要借助我的力量吗？”  
  
汪汪 下午11:53  
需要！  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:57  
其实不是没有脑补过老年人前戏的时候体力欠缺睡着了的情节（打  
  
SERAPH 下午11:57  
让小触手们拉开薰的衣服，剥开光光  
  
SERAPH 下午11:58  
睡着了233  
  
新车手 下午11:58  
是个好方向（不  
  
朵丽斯 下午11:59  
烤炉干脆放弃抵抗了  
  
汪汪 下午11:59  
我要看发射  
  
汪汪 下午11:59  
怎么还不射  
  
————— 2017-4-24 —————  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:02  
然后躺着睡着了  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:02  
哈哈哈  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:03  
被魔女的xx捅醒了  
  
新车手 上午12:04  
然而节奏和身体反应跟不上，全程都是魔女在带  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:05  
被魔女从后面抱着捅  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:06  
魔女又不让他扯着自己美丽的头发  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:07  
所以要后面来  
  
SERAPH 上午12:07  
为什么要扯头发233  
  
SERAPH 上午12:07  
这个坏习惯  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:08  
魔女本人贪靓而已  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:08  
头发不可以乱  
  
SERAPH 上午12:08  
嗯。。让一组小触手顺时针旋转给他当风扇  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:09  
烤炉心想 我还是比不上你的头发  
  
SERAPH 上午12:09  
魔女做事怎么可以没有风扇吹头发呢  
  
新车手 上午12:10  
魔女开始出汗，然而连汗都散发着冶艳的异香  
  
SERAPH 上午12:10  
kaoru脸靠在枕头里，腰被抱起臀部抬高，在魔女急促的节奏里失神  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:11  
右手想抓紧床单但是手疼使不上劲  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:11  
魔女就把自己的手和身下人的手握在一起  
  
SERAPH 上午12:12  
鼻端的异香越来越浓郁，让他几乎窒息，又忍不住大喘气贪婪地吸入着气味  
  
SERAPH 上午12:13  
十指相扣  
  
新车手 上午12:15  
渐渐的手好像没那么痛了  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:16  
身下的快感也越来越强烈  
  
SERAPH 上午12:17  
魔女问，你从什么时候开始喜欢我的，嗯?  
  
SERAPH 上午12:17  
身下的人气息被撞得支零破碎  
  
SERAPH 上午12:18  
“谁说……我喜，欢你了……啊  
  
新车手 上午12:18  
不回答魔女的问题，只顾把脸埋进自己的臂弯  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:18  
魔女故意大力一顶  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:19  
“不喜欢可以每晚消耗那么多来补魔？还是说你和你那小徒弟……嗯？”  
  
SERAPH 上午12:19  
魔女低下身子靠在薰耳边，从前开始我就最喜欢你嘴硬的样子呢……  
  
新车手 上午12:20  
身下的人浑身颤抖，眼眶发热  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:20  
虽然嘴硬 身体还是很诚实  
  
新车手 上午12:20  
然而还是咬着唇不说话  
  
SERAPH 上午12:21  
连咬着嘴唇都是喜欢魔女的形状(?  
  
新车手 上午12:21  
[貼圖] [貼圖] [貼圖] [貼圖] [貼圖]  
  
新车手 上午12:21  
厉害了烤炉桑  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:22  
这时魔女放开了和烤炉紧握的手  
  
SERAPH 上午12:22  
魔女拨开照料小小薰的触手们，修长的手指覆上他勃发的性器  
  
SERAPH 上午12:23  
亲自帮他撸动，感受着身下人愈加激烈的颤抖  
  
新车手 上午12:28  
然后一把把薰抱起来，让他背贴着他，观音坐莲姿势继续挺进，  
  
SERAPH 上午12:28  
魔女御男无数心领神会，手下加快，身下挺进时着意顶弄某处，故意研磨出薰的甜腻呻吟  
  
SERAPH 上午12:29  
(夜了，快让他们完事吧  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:33  
魔女感觉湿热的甬道一阵收紧  
  
SERAPH 上午12:34  
“薰，我知道你是喜欢我的  
虽然身下的人咬紧了唇没有回应，但魔女似乎十分笃定。  
激烈的冲刺后两人一起射出来。  
  
SERAPH 上午12:36  
薰只觉得滚烫的热流注入体内，内壁热辣得感受到对方跳动的脉搏  
  
新车手 上午12:37  
眼泪不受控地滑落  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:42  
然后第二天果然魔女下令撤了烤炉首席魔法使的位置  
  
SERAPH 上午12:42  
魔界哗然  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:42  
前魔法使本人还因为体力不支在熟睡中  
  
SERAPH 上午12:44  
同时魔宫内则转出了不少风言风语说前首席魔法使觊觎魔女的魔力，成了魔女的入幕之宾  
  
SERAPH 上午12:45  
魔女听到后无所谓低笑:-D  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:45  
心夜为了第二天的就职仪式逼设计师朋友通宵做了一条项链给他  
  
SERAPH 上午12:45  
噗  
  
SERAPH 上午12:45  
他那朋友应该是自愿的  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:46  
魔女一笑百媚生  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:46  
嘻嘻  
  
SERAPH 上午12:46  
第二天新魔法使就职的同时，魔女还宣布了一个更加让全国震惊的消息  
  
SERAPH 上午12:47  
他宣布和薰结婚  
  
SERAPH 上午12:47  
薰于是成了魔女国的亲王  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:47  
鼓掌！  
  
SERAPH 上午12:48  
dk夫夫于是动身去世巡，不，是度蜜月，  
  
SERAPH 上午12:49  
把魔界治理的事情全丢给新上任的魔法使  
  
SERAPH 上午12:49  
恭喜恭喜  
  
SERAPH 上午12:51  
其实魔女早就想丢下国事出去玩了  
  
朵丽斯 上午12:51  
好 明天有空开一下京京是如何虏走魔女的童男们


End file.
